1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical beam steering systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for intruder detection include video monitoring, infrared detection and acoustic detection. These methods for intruder detection are human intensive for screening out false alarms.
What is needed is a system and method for detecting, classifying, tracking and communicating information for intruders which requires less human intervention for operation.